Nesting
by sarahlou82
Summary: Fluffy little Danny/Lindsay one shot. Lindsay's 7 months pregnant & nesting... Please R&R!


Title: Nesting

Rating: K

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

A/N: another random little fluff-fest one-shot!

* * *

Lindsay struggled through the door of Danny's apartment, her arms overflowing with shopping bags; more could be seen in the hallway. "Lins', where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" Danny exclaimed his hands on his hips as he stared at his girlfriend. "Shopping." Lindsay mumbled in reply. Danny's face softened as he took in the worried look on Lindsay's face. "I can see that Montana!" He said as he removed some of the bags from Lindsay's arms. "But it's nearly 9pm and I've been waiting 2 hours for you. I tried to call you but you left your cell here." Lindsay flopped down on the sofa, as carefully as her 7month baby bump would let her, with a sigh. "I had to go out, I needed to buy stuff. Your...OUR apartment is too bare, we needed some stuff to make it less...less...I don't know, my brain's mush!"

Danny sat down on the sofa and wrapped one arm gently around Lindsay's shoulder, the other reached out to stroke her bump. He planted a kiss on her cheek before he spoke. "So Montana, what did you buy?" Lindsay's face suddenly lit up as she realised Danny wasn't mad at her. "I bought some cushions, I think I did, I can't see the bag anywhere." She pulled herself out of Danny's grasp and began to rummage through the bags on the floor in front of them. "Where are they? Why can't I find them? I can't find the throws I bought for the sofa either!" She wailed, her voice becoming more and more frantic. "Oh boy, the hormones are kicking in again!" Danny though, his eyes scanning the apartment for Lindsay's lost bags. His eyes soon stopped on the still open apartment door, and the bags sat outside. He leapt off the sofa and out the apartment door. "Lins', I think it might be out here. Wow, how much did you buy Lins'?! And please tell me you didn't carry all this up the stairs!" Lindsay joined Danny in the hallway, a relieved look on her face. "Danny, I'm seven months pregnant, of course I didn't carry it all up the stairs myself, I used the elevator. And before you say anything the taxi driver helped me!"

"Lins', why have you bought so many cushion covers?" Danny asked, after Lindsay had finished showing off her purchases. "I mean, I understand one lot, but why four lots?"

"I didn't know which ones I liked best, so I bought four lots. They'll brighten the place up a bit. Same for the 3 throws I bought." Danny looked slightly bemused, he wasn't sure he quite understood a woman's need to have cushions and throws everywhere, he couldn't see what was wrong with his sofa as it was. But he wasn't going to argue, it was clearly Lindsay's hormones causing her to go temporarily insane! Lindsay's elbow in his ribs soon brought him out of his mini reverie. "Are you even listening to me Messer?" She asked, the smile playing across her lips not quite matching the tone of her voice. "Sorry baby, got sidetracked for a moment there, but I'm back now." He grinned that famous Messer grin. "Good, you can go make me a sandwich!" She paused, her hand on top of her bump, before continuing. "Baby wants peanut butter, ham, cheese and pickle!"

* * *

Danny awoke in the middle of the night, the other half of the bed empty. Danny wasn't really concerned; Lindsay often had to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, especially if the baby was pressing on her bladder. He stretched his arm out onto Lindsay's side of the bed, and sat up suddenly when he realised it was cold. He called her name, scrabbling around in the dark for the bedside lamp. "Lindsay honey, where are you?" Hearing no reply, Danny's panic levels shot through the roof. He left the bedroom at speed, heading for the light creeping around the doorway of the spare bedroom, or what was becoming the nursery. He opened the door slightly, to find Lindsay on her knees on the floor, her back to him, feverishly washing the bedroom walls. Danny cleared his throat before he spoke, to avoid startling her. "Lindsay, it's 3am honey, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. "The room's not ready Danny." She replied, continuing to wash the walls without turning to look at him. "The room's not ready for the baby; I have to get it ready. We haven't even started to paint yet Danny, the room's such a mess." Danny looked around the room, empty except for himself and Lindsay. The room wasn't painted yet, that was true enough, but he wasn't sure he could see the mess Lindsay referred to. In fact, the room was pretty much immaculate from the two other times that week that Lindsay had cleaned it.

"Lins' honey, I think it's time you came back to bed. We'll do this tomorrow, together." He walked over to where she knelt and gently pulled her hand away from the wall. "But Danny..."

"No buts Lins', we need to go back to bed right now. First thing tomorrow we'll go and buy paint and we'll sort out the baby's room. C'mon Lins'." The fight suddenly left Lindsay; she dropped the wet cloth on the floor and sighed heavily. Danny helped her up from the floor, brushing a loose strand of hair behind one ear and fondly kissing her nose. "If you're really good I'll let you buy more cushion covers." He grinned, before leading her back to bed.


End file.
